


Convalescing – Sort of sequel to ‘Unlikely Accident’

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boredom, Community: fic_promptly, Crochet, Gen, Healing, Injury, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s recovering from his unlikely accident, but he’s bored and needs something to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescing – Sort of sequel to ‘Unlikely Accident’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, on the mend,’ at fic_promptly.

Ianto’s broken leg is on the mend, but the healing process is boring. All he’s doing most of his time is sitting on the sofa at home with his leg up, flipping through TV channels and reading. Jack’s taking care of him as he promised, fetching him food, drink, or whatever else he wants whenever he isn’t needed at the Hub, but today the Rift is keeping him busy, so Ianto’s stuck home alone.

It’s weird; working such long hours at Torchwood, day in and day out, Ianto often found himself longing for a break, a chance to relax, watch old movies, catch up on his reading… Now he’s got it, he’s finding it’s nowhere near as much fun as it sounds. He misses the hustle and bustle of the Hub, would far rather be there than here, but there are too many stairs and his crutches would probably get stuck in the catwalk gratings anyway.

Being alone is no fun. There’s nothing good on TV, so he turned it off, and now his flat is too quiet. He could put on some music, except that would mean getting up, which is a complicated procedure without help. He can do it, but by the time he manages to get to his feet and balanced on his crutches, he’s usually forgotten why he was making the effort in the first place.

Instead, Ianto picks up his laptop, turns it on, and goes on youtube. Jack must have been using it recently because some of the suggestions that are showing up are a bit odd. Glenn Miller he can understand, Jack remains fixated on the big band era, but there are also a lot of cute kitten, guinea pig, and sloth videos, a tutorial on making paper planes, one on the correct way to throw a boomerang, and several on crochet for beginners. Ianto clicks on one. Ah, so that’s what he was sitting on this morning. A crochet hook.

Against his better judgment, Ianto watches the video right the way through then uses one of his crutches to hook a bag that’s sitting beside Jack’s chair… Yes, just as he hoped there are several balls of wool in it, one of them attached to a bit of crochet that’s only slightly wonky. Ianto’s impressed; it looks pretty good, and anything Jack can do… Selecting an unused ball and picking up the hook he’d found earlier, Ianto starts the tutorial again, following the instructions to make a chain, then moving on to the next lesson.

It’s easier than he expects, and once he’s grasped the basics, he unpicks what he’s done so far and starts over. He’s going to make a blanket out of crocheted squares, he decides. There are tutorials for several different designs and he picks one he likes the look of and that’s fairly easy. He’ll need a lot more wool though; perhaps Jack can pick some up later.

Ianto wonders if he can have his blanket finished by the time he goes back to work.

The End


End file.
